1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for terminating a cable, and in particular to a method and an apparatus for stripping and orienting the ends of insulated conductors of the cable for termination to a connector at points in a multiplanar array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art machines for preparing for termination, or for terminating, conductors of cables to printed wiring boards or connectors, where the conductors are to be terminated in a planar array, as well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,241, issued to J. D. Blamer et al., discloses an apparatus for severing and stripping the ends of conductors of a ribbon cable in a planar array, wherein the conductors are extended through and gripped by intermeshing teeth of a pair of jaws. The portion of the conductors extending beyond the jaws is severed to length by a wire cutting blade, and the insulation therearound is nicked by an insulation cutting blade at a point intermediate the jaws and the cutting blade. The conductors are then pulled from between the pair of jaws to strip the insulation therefrom, leaving the stripped conductors in a planar array.
The apparatus disclosed in the Balmer et al. patent is representative of most prior art with respect to the orientation of the conductors to be cut and stripped of insulation; that is, in the Balmer et al patent, as in other prior art wire cutting and stripping apparatus, the cable conductors are oriented in, and operated upon, in a single plane array for termination to points on a printed wiring board, or terminals in a connector, which are similarly in a single plane array.
In many electronic device manufacturing operations, however, it is necessary to terminate cable conductors, or to prepare the conductors for termination, to points on a printed wiring board, or terminals in a connector, which are in a multiplanar array. The aforementioned cable termination apparatus cannot be used in such a case, and heretofore preparation of cable conductors for termination to points in a multiplanar array has been a manual operation, a time consuming and costly procedure.